


Dry Hands

by celt_the_flame_3110



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Eddie Kaspbrak, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Has a Crush, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celt_the_flame_3110/pseuds/celt_the_flame_3110
Summary: "Richie... what happened to your hands?" Eddie asked in shock."Oh, they just get like this in the winter. I didn't realize they were this bad," Richie muttered, bringing one closer to his face to examine it."Do you ever moisturize them?" Eddie pressed on, growing more concerned by the second."Bold of you to assume I own lotion, Eds. Well, at least not for that purpose," Richie responded, winking suggestively."Richie, this isn't a joke," Eddie groaned. "Your hands could get infected if you keep this up. Do you know how gross and dangerous-""Chill, Spaghetti, it's all good. I haven't gotten an infection from this before.""That doesn't mean you can't get one. You're bound to get one sooner or la- You know what? If you won't moisturize them yourself, I'll just do it for you,"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	Dry Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting on this website. I hope I tagged everything correctly. I rated this T for the swearing that these two do. I didn't think the profanity warranted an M rating, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. The rest is pretty innocent and pure, the swearing is the only inapropro thing.
> 
> Also, a quick warning. Richie has really dry hands in this and they're gross. It is described in slight detail. So if that bothers you or grosses you out, you might want to skip this.
> 
> Also, I apologize if Richie isn't that funny here. I'm not that funny irl, so trying to write a character who is naturally funny is like rocket science to me.
> 
> Anyway, it's 4 am and I'm tired. So... enjoy the fic, I guess lol.

“Yo, Kaspbrak. Can I borrow a pencil?”

They were sitting across from each other on Eddie’s bedroom floor with their textbooks and notes spread out in front of them. Eddie’s notes were in neat and organized stacks, everything written on the pages was color coded and immaculate. Richie’s notes were in a misshapen pile beside his open book. Everything was written in the same number two pencil lead except the doodles of alien cats and cats wearing astronaut suits in space, which were drawn in red pen and colored in with a yellow highlighter. 

This was their typical Thursday night study session since, for some unfathomable reason, _every teacher_ would insist on giving them a test or making their homework due on Friday. Neither of them actually needed help on their homework, though. Even though neither of them said it, the reason they would study together was they enjoyed each other’s presence. Even if they worked in absolute silence, (which was rare due to Richie always running his mouth) it was comfortable just being in the same room together.

“Dude, we’ve been studying for _twenty fucking minutes_ and you’re just _now_ asking for a pencil?” Eddie asked incredulously.

“I was reading through my notes and zoned out,” Richie responded, rummaging through his backpack.

“For _twenty minutes_?”

“Apparently,” Richie shrugged, not looking up from his task.

“Where are the rest of them?” Eddie asked.

“The rest of what?” Richie inquired, finally putting his backpack down and making eye contact.

“Your _pencils_ , dumbass.” Eddie deadpanned.

“You’re supposed to have more than one?”

Eddie groaned, burying his face in his hands and muttering, “ _Why_ do you have a room temperature iq?” 

Finally uncovering his face and returning to his work, Eddie responded, “I have extra pencils in the pencil cup on my desk. The hand sanitizer is sitting beside it. You know the drill.”

“Come on, Eds. Do I _have_ to-”

“Yes,” Eddie cut him off, not looking up from his notes. “And don’t call me that.”

Eddie had a strict policy when it came to someone else using his stuff. You had thoroughly sanitize your hands with _his_ hand sanitizer before _and after_ you used it. Being a hypochondriac and a germaphobe was a _pain_.

Richie, groaning like the drama queen he is, stood up in one swift motion. He walked to Eddie’s desk across the room, which his gangly legs did in two strides.

Eddie glanced up from his homework to make sure Richie did this right, as he always did.

With surprising care and precise motions, Richie uncapped the hand sanitizer and squeezed a generous amount into one of his palms. He spread the gel onto the palms and backs of his hands. He even went as far as to apply it to his wrists and arms down to the elbow.

This was the exact way Eddie sanitized and washed his _own_ hands. The fact that Richie respected Eddie’s property enough that he would clean his hands this meticulously before handling something he owned was enough to make his heart flutter inside his chest.

 _As if I needed_ another _reason to like this lanky, loveable dumbass_ , Eddie thought bitterly.

Before Eddie could force himself to look away from his crush, he noticed Richie wince as he rubbed the sanitizer onto the backs of his hands. It was only for a split second, but Eddie noticed it. After Richie cleaned his hands enough, he picked up a pencil and reclaimed his spot on the floor. When Eddie saw why Richie winced, he stared in horror.

The backs of Richie’s hands were _extremely_ dry. Not only were they dry but there were dark red, almost black, scabs speckling them from the knuckles down to the wrists. The red skin seemed to be irritated further by the 60% alcohol content of the sanitizer. What astounded Eddie even more was the fact that he _just now_ noticed this.

“Richie… what happened to your hands?” Eddie asked in shock.

“Oh, they just get like this in the winter. I didn’t realize they were this bad,” Richie muttered, bringing one closer to his face to examine it.

“Do you ever moisturize them?” Eddie pressed on, growing more concerned by the second.

“Bold of you to assume I own lotion, Eds. Well, at least not for _that_ purpose,” Richie responded, winking suggestively.

“Richie, this isn’t a joke,” Eddie groaned. “Your hands could get infected if you keep this up. Do you know how gross and _dangerous_ -”

“Chill, Spaghetti, it’s all good. I haven’t gotten an infection from this before.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t get one. You’re bound to get one sooner or la- You know what? If you won’t moisturize them yourself, I’ll just do it for you,” Eddie’s voice grew in intensity until he cut himself off. He sat his study materials down and stood up.

“Eds, don’t worry abou-”

“No, fuck that. I’m going to worry about it whether you want me to or not. So shut the fuck up and let me help you!” Eddie spat.

Richie stared at his friend in shock before he finally nodded, letting Eddie do whatever he deemed necessary. Eddie left the room for a moment before returning with a small bottle of lotion, some gloves, and a glass of water. 

Eddie moved the books and notes out of the way before sitting directly in front of Richie and neatly lining up the supplies he brought.

“Give me your hands.” Eddie commanded without any heat.

Richie reluctantly put down the pencil and fanned his hands out in front of Eddie. 

Eddie, who typically did everything quick and energetically, calmly took Richie’s left hand in both of his. Richie was stunned at how Eddie just grabbed his hand without putting the gloves on first. He assumed that’s what the gloves were for in the first place. Eddie was, in reality, just as surprised as Richie was. 

Eddie would _never_ in a million years touch anyone’s hand if it was covered in flaky skin, cracks, and bits of dried blood. For some reason, since it’s Rchie’s hand, he doesn’t mind touching it. No, it’s not that he doesn’t mind it, he actually _likes_ it.

“Uh, Eddie…”

Eddie’s head snapped up to see Richie’s cheeks were pink. That’s when Eddie realized he had been holding and staring down at Richie’s hand for who knows how long and the flush of Richie’s cheeks was indicating discomfort. Eddie could feel heat creep into his cheeks from embarrassment and being this close to Richie probably didn’t help.

“Just, uh… assessing the damage,” Eddie mumbled, breaking eye contact and looking back down.

Eddie uncapped the lotion bottle with one hand, keeping his other under Richie’s to support it. Then, he administered a liberal amount onto the back of Richie’s hand. 

“This lotion is unscented, so it won’t hurt your hands as badly as a lotion with perfumes would. Still, since your hands are so dry, it’ll hurt a little. So, be prepared.” Eddie warned.

“Awww… my hands aren’t going to smell like lavender?” Richie asked, feigning disappointment.

“Well, either they’ll smell good but hurt like hell or they won’t have a smell but hurt less. So, take your pick.” Eddie snarked.

When Richie didn’t jest further or protest in any way, Eddie began gently massaging the lotion into Richie’s skin. 

Eddie made sure to rub most of the lotion on the back of Richie’s hand but he also spread it to Richie’s palm, fingers, and the excess was rubbed down Richie’s arm. As Eddie worked, the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth; this happened every time he was really focused on what he was doing. It was one of the cutest things he did, in Richie’s opinion.

When Eddie was finally satisfied with how the lotion was applied, he put one of the latex gloves on Richie’s hand. He did this just as gently as he did everything else. When he finished securing the glove, he let go of the hand and gestured for Richie to give him his other one.

“Why did you put a glove on my hand?” Richie asked, doing what Eddie wanted.

“So the lotion won’t rub off and also to protect it from any potentially harsh conditions.” Eddie simply answered.

As Eddie repeated the steps on Richie’s other hand, Richie stared at his friend in awe. Richie was amazed at how gentle Eddie’s touches were and how careful he was. He figured that Eddie would be rougher and much more eager to stop touching Richie’s disgusting, cracked hands. However, it seemed the opposite was the case. Eddie was softly caressing Richie’s hands as he smoothed the lotion on them. He also seemed to be taking longer than he actually needed to. 

When Eddie was finally done, he put the second glove on Richie’s hand. Then his hold on Richie’s hand lingered before he reluctantly started to let go. Before Richie could stop himself and before Eddie could pull away entirely, Richie firmly grabbed Eddie’s hand in his.

Eddie looked at him in confusion and Richie smiled sweetly before saying, “Your hands are really soft.”

“Yeah, because I _moisturize_ them, dumbass,” Eddie teased, smiling back at him.

Deciding to take advantage of this moment of bravery, Richie leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise, which Richie interpreted negatively. Richie let go of Eddie’s hand quickly and Eddie watched in dismay as Richie started delving through his backpack. Richie pulled a package of wet wipes out of his bag and offered it to Eddie.

“Why do you have those?” Eddie asked.

“In case of emergencies,” Richie shrugged. “Do you need one or are you good?”

“What kind of emergencies? And why the fuck would I need one right now?”

“Do you remember the day you forgot to bring your wet wipes to school?”

Eddie nodded, not needing him to specify.

“Well, after you started freaking out and even after we finally calmed you down, I didn’t want that to happen again. So, I decided to keep an emergency package in my bag just in case. Before you ask, no, I haven’t opened these. So, yes, they’re clean. You haven’t left yours at home since then but I keep this package on me and another one in my locker, just to be safe.”

The thought of Richie carrying wet wipes around with him, ones that he _didn’t even use_ , solely for Eddie’s sake brought a genuine smile to his face.

“You didn’t answer my other question,” Eddie said, still grinning.

All Richie could get out was, “I, uh… thought you felt… _dirty_ after I did… _that_.”

“What?” Eddie asked, his smile fading and being replaced by an expression of utter bewilderment.

“So… did you need one, or…?” Richie’s eyes watered with tears.

“Richie,” Eddie started, taking the package out of Richie’s hands and sitting it on the floor. He grabbed both of Richie’s hands in his own, causing the taller boy to look at him in confusion. “I actually really _really_ liked that kiss.”

“You did?! But, you looked so uncomfortable-”

“ _Uncomfortable_? No, not at all! I was just caught off guard. You know…” Eddie took a breath and finished with,”When your crush kisses you it’s a little surprising.”

Richie let out a little gasp before grinning ear-to-ear and exclaiming, “You have a _what_ on me?!”

“Okay, asshole, before you make fun of me-” Eddie started with narrowed eyes.

“Woah, chill Edward. I was just going to say that was a coincidence, since… you’re _my_ crush too,” Richie confessed in a rush, trying to defuse the situation.

“Really?” Eddie asked, his expression softening.

“Yeah.” Richie assured, still smiling broadly.

Eddie’s heart started to beat a little faster at the sudden adrenaline rush and he was afraid he would need his inhaler. 

Richie could sense his shortness of breath, so he cupped Eddie’s face in his hands. Eddie’s breathing evened out and he let out a contented sigh. Richie leaned forward to kiss Eddie, on the mouth this time, but Eddie stopped him with a finger pressing gently against his lips. Richie was worried for a moment that Eddie was going to tell him that he didn’t _actually_ have a crush on him, until Eddie handed Richie the glass of water.

“Drink it.” Eddie said.

“Why? I’m not thirsty. At least not in the way you’re thin-”

“You’re dehydrated, asshat,” Eddie explained, cutting him off. “And if you think I’m kissing you while you have a dry mouth and chapped lips, you’re wrong.”

“How could you tell the inside of my mouth was dry?”

“Because I’m observant. Now drink it. Unless you don’t want to kiss me.”

Richie brought the glass to his lips eagerly but Eddie stopped him by gently grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t chug it, sip it slowly. If you gulp the whole thing down in five seconds, it’ll just go straight through you.” Eddie advised, letting go.

Richie did as he was instructed, taking small sips of water.

“Are your hands the only dry area of your body?” Eddie asked while Richie drank.

“I think so.” Richie replied between swallows.

“Are you sure? Are your feet like this, too?” Eddie questioned further, gesturing to Richie’s hands.

“Eds… I didn’t know you were into _that_.” Richie quipped with a suggestive smile.

Eddie muttered something along the lines of, “Piece of shit.” while Richie cackled.

While Richie finished the rest of his drink, Eddie put the package of wet wipes back in Richie’s backpack along with the small bottle of lotion and an extra pair of gloves.

“Put that lotion on after you wake up and before you go to sleep,” Eddie instructed. “It also wouldn’t hurt to bring it to school and apply it around lunchtime. You don’t have to wear the gloves constantly but definitely put them on between applying the lotion and going to bed. How often do you wash your hands?”

“Pretty often.”

“Is it excessive?”

“Well, I mean, I’m sure I wash them less often than you do but probably more often than the average person.”

“ _When_ do you wash them?”

“Before and after I eat, after I use the bathroom, when I come back inside from being outside, before I touch my face, after I pet my cat, before I leave the house, and after I get home from school. I think that’s about it.” 

“Wow, that’s a bit excessive. Why do you wash them so often?” 

“I don’t know,” Richie responded, sitting the empty glass down. “I guess since you nag me constantly about not washing enough. I also sanitize my hands more often now, which _fucking hurts by the way_.”

“Okay, okay,” Eddie soothed. “Wash your hands before you eat and after you use the bathroom, obviously. Then if they get noticeably dirty. Otherwise, refrain from washing them so often. At least until it gets warmer outside. Avoid using hand sanitizer unless you absolutely have to. Also, wash your hands in warm, but not hot, water. That _should_ help in getting your hands smoother.”

Richie nodded, seeming to take Eddie’s advice seriously. 

Eddie produced a tube of chapstick from his fanny pack and uncapped it.

“Here, lean forward and I’ll put some of this on your lips.” Eddie instructed.

“Are you sure you want me to use the same chapstick you use on your own mouth?” Richie asked, leveling him with a serious look.

“I’m going to _kiss you_ in a minute, moron. This isn’t much different.”

“Do you want me to go brush my teeth first, or-”

“Richard, I _swear_ if you make me wait any longer to kiss you I will-”

“Okay, go for it.”

“Part your lips,” Eddie said.

Richie opened his mouth slightly and Eddie started spreading the chapstick onto his dry lips. Richie shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is, but he _loves_ this. 

Eddie was already sitting pretty close to him, but now he was even closer. His tongue was sticking out of his slightly parted lips again and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Richie thought he would have to ask Eddie if he could borrow his inhaler in a minute. 

When he was finished, Eddie applied some to his own lips. This, for some baffling reason, caused Richie’s heart to race in his chest. It was probably because he did this while keeping prolonged, intense eye contact with Richie. Then, after he was finished, Eddie recapped the chapstick and put it back where it belonged.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Eddie leaned closer to Richie and their lips pressed together. 

Despite the fact that they were both eager to kiss each other, the kiss was soft and slow. Even though Richie’s lips were almost as dry as his hands, the kiss was pleasant and calming for both boys.

Richie loved how soft Eddie’s lips felt against his own and how soft Eddie was in general. His skin, his lips, his touches, _everything_ . Eddie smelled the same way his whole house smelled, like lemon and disinfectant. Typically these were smells Richie didn’t particularly care for but, because it was Eddie, Richie _loved_ it. 

Eddie loved how Richie tasted. He tasted like at least four different kinds of berries. He must have eaten candy, or chewed gum, or… _something_ before he came over; Eddie couldn’t imagine Richie eating _actual_ fruit, at least not willingly. He also loved how Richie smelled. He smelled like fresh apples and vanilla.

Eddie pulled away momentarily to softly murmur, “You smell nice.”

“Oh… um,” Richie mumbled, sounding embarrassed. “My mom accidentally bought girl’s shampoo and shower gel for me one time when she went to the store. I like the way it smells, so that’s the kind I tell her to get me when she goes. I hope that’s okay…”

Eddie brought his hands up to the sides of Richie’s neck before whispering, “It’s _perfect_ ,” and pulling him back in for another kiss.

Richie hummed happily against Eddie’s mouth, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist. Richie wanted to be as close to the other boy as he could possibly get. One of Eddie’s hands slid down from Richie’s neck to press against his chest and the other fell to grasp at his shoulder. 

This kiss was just as slow, if not slower, than the first one. Not only did both of them want to make sure they were doing it right, but they wanted this moment to last.

After they pulled away they rested their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air (which Eddie loved, despite being a germaphobe) and enjoying the closeness.

After a moment of peaceful silence Eddie muttered, “We have to finish our work.”

Richie let out a small, distressed noise as Eddie pulled away.

“I know, I don’t want to either,” Eddie appeased. “We’re almost done. After we finish, we can do whatever we want.”

They brought their supplies to where they were currently sitting and finished their homework in silence. Since they still wanted to touch each other in some way but they couldn’t hold hands, they comfortably tangled their legs together. Once they finished putting their things away their fingers intertwined again.

“Do you think your parents would be okay with you staying the night?” Eddie asked hopefully.

“Probably,” Richie replied. “Is your mom…?”

“She went to Augusta to spend the weekend with a friend.”

“Sweet.” Richie smiled.

“Do you want to go home and grab some stuff?”

Richie glanced down at the outfit he was currently wearing. He changed into sweats and a t-shirt before coming over.

“Nah, I can sleep in this.” Richie answered.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go get your toothbrush?” Eddie suggested.

Richie pulled said toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste out of his book bag and showed them to Eddie.

“You carry those with you?” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah, once again, you rubbed off on me. This is my extra set I take to school so I can brush my teeth after lunch. Your incessant nagging about bacteria build up after eating forced me into this.” 

“Good to know you listen to me sometimes.”

“Only when you won’t shut the fuck up.”

Eddie laughed so hard he snorted. This caused Richie to cackle. Eddie hit him with a pillow in retaliation and demanded that he go brush his teeth so his “breath would be tolerable”.

Once Richie returned from the bathroom, Eddie left to get ready for bed. When Eddie returned, now wearing a t-shirt and a pair of turquoise running shorts, he saw Richie applying the lotion to his hands. Richie was facing the opposite wall, so he didn’t see Eddie come in.

Eddie leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, smiling fondly at Richie. Eddie _loved_ this boy with his whole heart and soul. Even though he made vulgar jokes, crass comments, and had disgusting habits ( _like the time he sneezed into his hand, then wiped it on the duvet cover on his bed,_ he thought with a shudder) Eddie _loved_ him. 

When Richie felt his hands were sufficiently lotioned, he recapped the bottle and stuck it back in his backpack. He then slid the latex gloves back on. Suddenly, he felt small arms encircling his waist. He flinched and tensed up before Eddie spoke.

“I hope you do this when I’m not around to remind you.” Eddie mumbled.

Richie relaxed and leaned back into Eddie.

“I will, don’t worry.” Richie assured.

Eddie pressed a kiss to the back of Richie’s neck, released him, and said, “Let’s go to bed.”

Richie turned around and his jaw dropped down to the floor.

“ _That’s_ what you wear to bed?” Richie squeaked.

“Yeah...why?” Eddie asked.

Richie buried his face in his hands and moaned.

Eddie’s brow furrowed in confusion at Richie’s sudden outburst. 

Richie removed his hands from his face and asked, “Do you _ever_ wear pants?”

“Not to sleep,” Eddie answered. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

“You look hot!” Richie exclaimed, gesturing at Eddie’s entire body. “Cut that shit out!”

When Eddie finally realized what Richie was carrying on about, Eddie smiled coyly.

“No, I want to sleep in this,” Eddie said, striding over to his bed.

Richie watched with his mouth agape as Eddie pulled the covers back and lied down on one side of the bed. When Eddie was situated, he patted the free space next to him. Richie walked over and joined him on the bed.

Eddie draped the blanket over the two of them, making sure they were both sufficiently covered. Then he slid Rchie’s glasses off of his face before folding them up and placing them on the nightstand.

“Awwww… now I can’t see you.” Richie whined.

Eddie lied on his side and he gestured for Richie to do the same. When they were both facing each other, Eddie scooted closer to Richie to where their faces were just inches apart. Richie, even with his bad eyesight, now saw Eddie’s face clearly. Eddie stared at Richie with his big, brown eyes and his lips were formed into a small smile.

Richie gently blew air into Eddie’s face. Eddie’s nose scrunched up, despite the fact that he wasn’t necessarily disgusted, and Richie giggled.

“Does my breath smell ‘tolerable’ now, Eduardo?” Richie asked with a big, goofy smile.

Eddie shrugged and admitted, “I thought it smelled fine before, honestly. Did you chew some gum or something before you came over.”

“No,” Richie answered. “I ate some fruit salad after dinner.”

“Did someone force you?”

“No, I just- Again, I heard your voice nagging me to death about ‘Not getting enough vitamins’ ‘Do you want to die young, Richie?’ ‘You need to eat more fruits and vegetables.’” Richie quoted Eddie in a high-pitched vibrato.

“My voice is _not_ that high.” Eddie grumbled.

“Anyway, the point is, you rubbed off on me. Why did I pick up all of your fucking habits, anyway?”

“Hey, at least they’re _good_ habits.”

“I don’t care. Stop trying to make me a better person. You’re the worst.”

After a minute of silence, the two of them burst into a fit of laughter.

When they both calmed down Eddie said, “We should get some sleep.”

“Can we cuddle first?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded enthusiastically

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and rested his head on Richie’s chest. Eddie looked up at Richie with stars in his eyes and Richie’s mouth broke out into the most sentimental smile.

Richie kissed Eddie on his forehead, cheeks, and nose multiple times. Eddie held one of Richie’s hands and he buried his free hand into Richie’s hair. Eddie ran his hand through the black curls idly and Richie let out contented sighs, still kissing Eddie’s face.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Eddie mumbled sleepily.

“I never said I was your boyfriend.” Richie said with a smile.

“I don’t care, we’re boyfriends now.” 

“Do I get a choice in the matter?”

“No.” 

Richie snickered.

Eddie let out a yawn, his eyes drooping.

“Let’s get some sleep, babe,” Richie said, kissing him one final time.

Richie reached up and turned the lamp on Eddie’s nightstand off.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie murmured.

“Fine. Go the fuck to sleep, dickwad.”

Eddie let out an adorable, sleepy giggle before curling closer to Richie.

“I love you, Richie.” Eddie said.

Richie blinked in surprise, looking down to see Eddie with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

“I love you too, Eds,” Richie said, hoping Eddie was awake to hear him.

He was, but not for much longer.


End file.
